Consumers frequently purchase ready-made products, such as food and beverages, and other products, in containers made from packaging substrates in disposable containers. Thermally insulated containers may be designed for hot or cold liquids or foods, such as hot coffee, iced-tea, hamburger, sandwiches, or pizza. These containers can maintain the temperature of the liquid or food contents by reducing heat or cold transfer from the contents through the container to the consumer's hand.